


Waves

by Birdie_jc



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_jc/pseuds/Birdie_jc
Summary: Waverly and Nicole find the release they need in the aftermath of Waves breaking the third seal in order to cure her love.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 39





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new Earper and added several non-canon details - like that Nicole has taken Waverly on a motorcycle ride through the Badlands - because they made me happy.

“So,” Nicole said in the low rough tone that made Waverly shiver, “as glad as I am to be alive. And that Wynonna has reappeared. And that we are all safe… You caused a whole host of troubles giving Widow Beth the third seal, baby, and –” she leaned down, nearly touching Waves’ forehead with her own, “you are _so_ going to pay for it.”

Wynonna broke the spell of Nicole’s smoldering gaze by poking her head around the corner of the station lobby. “Hurry up, what are you waiting for? You know after we almost die, I need some whiskey.”

“Waves and I have some, uh, business to take care of,” Nicole said, not quite meeting Wynonna’s eyes. Despite Nicole’s easy confidence in the role of domme when she and Waves were alone, the madcap demon-hunter could still always make her face burn red. Waverly couldn’t help smirking, even though she knew she was already in hot water.

“ _Do_ you? _”_

“Yeah,” Waverly rescued her for both of their sakes, “sorry you’ll be on your own for happy hour.”

“Well,” Wynonna said, her eyes dancing with mirth. “I’m sure Doc will join me at Shorty’s. And don’t wait up for us at the Homestead. Certainly don’t want to _interrupt_ anything.” She grinned wickedly at the deputy’s consternation before seeing herself out with the usual swagger.

As the heir’s footsteps faded down the hallway, Waverly looked straight at Nicole, already finding it a little hard to breathe. “What are you going to do?”

“I’ll give you what you need,” Nicole snarled, half threat and half promise, and closed the blinds to shut out the world of Purgatory’s snowy afternoon sun.

............................

“All right.” Nicole sat in her office swivel chair, her grasp gentle on Waves’ shoulders for a moment as empathetic concern broke the veneer of her brusqueness. “Babe, are you sure this is what you want right now? We don’t have to. I feel like I just got you back.”

“Yes, I need you to,” Waverly said decidedly. She looked at the floor, always a little ashamed of needing this, but then met her girlfriend’s eyes again with a certainty that lit answering fire.

“You got it.” The hard edge in her voice was back as she jerked Waverly roughly across her lap with a suddenness that made Waves gasp. She felt Nicole’s warm breath by her ear just for a moment as she leaned down to whisper a last reassurance, “…tell me if it’s too much.”

Nicole flipped up Waverly’s short skirt and rained down some warm-up spanks that instantly made her squirm. She slowly increased the force of her blows over about a minute, before yanking her panties, too, down to mid-thigh and landing sharp slaps to her bare, rapidly warming ass. “Hold still or you’ll regret it,” she warned, and Waverly really did try but she couldn’t help writhing against the strong grip as Nicole shifted her forward and targeted, over and over, the soft spots under the curve of her ass cheeks. “Spread your legs,” Nicole ordered, and Waverly let out a sob before she obeyed. Her girlfriend landed three firm, cupped blows directly on Waves’ pussy, making her let out a low, agonized moan.

The spanking continued until no spot on her backside was not red and stinging, her eyes watering in the almost-cry that felt like swallowing too much wasabi on a bite of sushi, but it still wasn’t enough to push her over the edge and make her lose herself the way she needed. Nicole grabbed a rough handful of her hair and tilted her head upward, checking in. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“ _Please,”_ Waverly said, and Nicole knew from the tone exactly what she meant.

Her girlfriend jerked her to her feet, the grip on her upper arms strong enough to bruise. She pressed Waverly against the desk and bent her over, pushing her upper body flat against the wood. Holding her breath, Waves heard the metallic jangle of keys as Nicole unlocked a narrow, unassuming drawer and pulled out their paddle. The drawer slid shut, and Nicole stepped in closer. Waverly felt the flat wooden surface tap her ass once, a warning, then it cracked back down almost without a pause. She cried out and jolted upward, but Nicole forced her body back down, the heel of her hand digging in between her shoulder blades. “Don’t you dare move again. Not one inch, do you hear me?” She continued the paddling, and on the third whack Waverly burst into tears. The hard, measured blows did not let up, and her throbbing backside steadily chipped away at her pain threshold. “Please Nicole, no more, it hurts,” she whimpered, but deliberately left out their safeword when Nicole paused to allow space for it.

Soon – after eight, ten whacks? – she was screaming out on each. Nicole had not moved the hand pressing down against Waverly’s back, and she tried her best to sink into that small bit of touch and ride out the pain. “I can’t,” she whispered, her voice seeming far away, and Nicole said, “Yes you can,” and brought the paddle down again. Nicole could feel the moment the dam of Waves’ resistance broke, all the fight melting out of her in a choked cry, and she laid the paddle aside and helped her, gently this time, to her feet.

Nicole held her close as the full emotional weight of the last day’s fear and guilt crashed down on her shoulders and she sobbed it out. She felt so unglamorous yet relieved in this moment, wrung out and raw, eyes blurred and runny-nosed with her face red and tear-streaked. Nicole passed her some Kleenex and she blew her nose, then took a few deep breaths. With a few swift steps, Nicole fetched her a cup of water, and seeing it slosh at the sides in Waves’ shaky grasp, held it to her lips and helped her drink. It was such a relief to be taken care of, to let her guard down as she so rarely could and have someone else in charge.

“Babe, you took that so well, are you ready for a reward?”

“Yes,” Waves sniffled, her voice still coming out in shaky little hiccups. Nicole eased her gently down to sit on the edge of the wooden desk. Her ass _very_ tender, Waverly whimpered a moment at the ache and at her girlfriend stepping away. “Just a moment, I’ve got you.” She desperately needed Nicole there to wrap her arms around, and hoped she wouldn’t take long.

When she heard the buzz of their vibrator, she opened her eyes for a moment. “I know you’ve been practicing coming without it,” Nicole murmured, “but today, why wait?”

Waverly giggled as Nicole kissed the tears off her cheeks with light, fluttery touches, loving how her handsome girlfriend always freed her from any shame over her own inexperience – the ways she’d felt too embarrassingly awkward to have risked real vulnerability in her few grown-up years of bartending at Shorty’s and studying ancient languages via correspondence. But not here, not anymore, never, never with Nicole. She wrapped her arms around the cop’s shoulders as Nicole held the vibrator in place, and then her legs around her too. She hung her head into the steamy, dark space between their bodies, as the first tremors of her orgasm spun out from her core and gradually intensified, thrumming higher and tighter. Nicole pushed one, then two fingers inside as Waves’ body gave up any tension or resistance, curving upward to press the spot that made her tremble deliciously as she reached her peak. She bucked her hips, grinding down against the ever-building pressure, her heart pounding. There was the familiar surge as every nerve in her body hummed, and then she was crashing over the edge.

Once, when still adorkably not-even-kissed, she’d asked Wynonna to describe an orgasm, and her sister had offered the mental image of a vagina having a really satisfying sneeze. But the feeling made Waverly picture warm ocean waves crashing her under with the sparkling force of their breaking, then gradually floating her to the surface, where she gasped for breath, gloriously satisfied and absolutely spent.

Nicole stayed there through the aftershocks, dependable and steady, until Waverly was ready to let go. As she leaned back, slowly orienting herself again to time and space, her girlfriend turned the blinds fully open and sunlight streamed in, warming the flushed skin of her bare neck and shoulders. It blinded her gaze for a moment with its clean white glare, catching golden glints in her brown hair and Nicole’s auburn. Sweat stuck wispy hazel curls against her neck.

“Let’s get you home,” Nicole said softly. She gave a light laugh. “And into a bath.”

Waverly cuddled comfortably against the strong curve of Nicole’s body in the police cruiser’s front seat, lulled into a doze as they drove steadily toward the Homestead. She was glad they hadn’t taken the motorcycle, because she didn’t think her arms had the strength or wherewithal to hold on after everything that had happened today. Though riding with Nicole on her motorcycle was one of her favorite things. She was cautious enough not to ride with just anyone – certainly not yet trusting Wynonna’s balance with her propensity for good-hearted but royal screw-ups – but in this haze of endorphins she imagined herself back on their stark and gorgeous ride once through South Dakota badlands, melded against the sun-warmed leather of Nicole’s back and soaking in the brilliant reds and oranges of the craggy peaks. She shivered with delight at the thought that there would be more adventures, and while she still felt the twinge of guilt for not waiting and trusting, she knew she’d make the same choice again. They would always risk anything, everything for one another.

When they pulled into the driveway, Nicole carried her into the house instead of trying to fully rouse her. She felt gratefully contented, as after all the stimulation she didn’t know if her legs would hold her up. They creaked up the staircase and Nicole set her on the bed, curled up on soft fleece Canadian-winter blankets. Waverly heard the water turn on in the next room, filling the claw-foot tub. She slowly undressed, shucking off crop top, skirt, bra and underwear, then gingerly swung her toes over the side of the bed – yes, her legs would hold her. She walked to the bathroom’s open doorway.

Nicole looked up and saw a vision with soft curves, a radiant glow and crinkled, laughing eyes. She froze for a moment, taking her in, delicate yet so unbreakable, feeling her heart flood with love that welled up in exhilaration and stunned her. Her navy uniform sleeves rolled up, she’d been stirring bubbles and a few drops of Waverly’s favorite lavender essence into the steaming water. She drew the curtain closed, daylight too bold for the moment’s intimacy, and turned on the antique rose glass lamp, another of Doc’s courting finds for the heir along with his unlucky painting that had burst into flames sans receipt. Nicole held out her hand, which Waverly took as she slipped gracefully into the tub, sinking happily down into the frothing bubbles. “Mmmm,” she sighed, as Nicole sat by the tub and Calamity Jane creaked open the door with a paw. Nicole began to massage her shoulders with just the right pressure, moving slowly down her back and then, as Waves leaned fully backward and let the silky water envelop her, to arms and legs, worshipping every part of her body. Waverly’s eyes slowly drifted shut, with the glowing certainty that when she opened them again, none of this would disappear.


End file.
